


The Refekta reflection

by bookeater_otaku



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coming Out, Gender Bender, Gender Issues, Humour, Multi, Post Reflecta episode, Reflekta - Freeform, With trauma mixed in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeater_otaku/pseuds/bookeater_otaku
Summary: Post Reflekta episode.The majority of the boy in Nino class are not acting their normal self after their classmate Juleka was Akumatised. It's up to Nino to find out what is really going on, even if they want to or not!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bounemr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bounemr/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Tales of Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Rating: M just to be safe because...
> 
> Oh! And before I forget, this is “talking”, this is 'thinking'.
> 
> Story inspired by the series : Reave, Wayward Children by Bounemr
> 
> Second version, I finaly got someone to bludgeon the text into something readable.
> 
> A big thank to Shiroyuki9

Platform heels should be outlawed. With prejudice.

From: Chat Noir

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A late afternoon at the college Françoise-Dupont, all the boys in Miss Bustier class were doing a bit of ‘self tutoring’ while the girls were in P.E. since their own teacher M. D’Argencourt had called sick at the last minute and since no other teachers were available to attend the classroom, the guys were left to their own device. As long they did not leave the classroom it was under the assumption that they could do whatever they wanted as long as they did not disturb the other class.

And so the faculty left them on their own, hoping they would concentrate on their academic goal and not goof-up or at least that some form of education would impregnate their thick skulls by being in the mere presence of knowledge. A method tried and used through the ages by teachers. They should get themselves to care about a period of class missed but not with those salaries... Peanuts really.

And Akuma attacks are not covered by the teacher syndicate insurance. They are willing to bet that Bourgeois said Hawk Moth’s name five times in front of a mirror …

And so it fell under the law of the universe that the only one dutifully doing his homework was the eternal sunshine child, Adrien.

In his defence, he had fallen behind on his workload just a liiiitttle because of his activity has Chat Noir. Being a superhero in secret was ‘surprisingly’ time consuming and the extra time the free period was a small blessing. He feared what his father would do if Nathalie reported that his grades slipped. Adrien would NOT lose the freedom public school brought him.

The others thought Adrien was crazy to not take advantage of the situation to relax and chill with them but they kind of understood. Nino tales about Gabriel Agreste made them wonder how model boy did not snap and gone teenage rebellion on full throttle already.

So... Kim was bragging about is latest dare with Alix while gesticulating atop of his bench to Max and Ivan who were cracking joke at Kim’s expanse for his umpthieth time he lost against the girl. Nathaniel was drawing at his desk giving a distracted ear to Kim’s bragging and Nino was pretending to listen to the music blaring from his headphones while observing the whole group, pondering something.

Something that has been perturbing the boys’ dynamic for some days now.

Yes, the atmosphere in the classroom seemed relax and easy going at first glance but a hidden awkwardness was casting its shroud among them, making their interaction subdued and nervous.

There was an elephant in the room. A mighty big one that was taking all the space and Nino thought it was getting old real fast and was going address the hell out of it.

So he cut the music from the device hanging at his neck waited until Ivan was taking swing at his box of juice he was drinking for maximum effect.

“So guys... how was it being a girl?”

Kim mimicking something with only one leg, lost his footing, fell on Max and both met the floor with a squawk.

Ivan inhaled half of his juice through the wrong pipe and promptly did a rendition of the old song: I’m chocking to death.

Nathaniel arm jerked spectacularly accompanied by the sound of pages tearing in his sketchbook and shouted loudly a very big and brisk “Merde!”. It wasn’t clear if the expletive was for his ruined sketch or Nino sudden question.

And Adrien head snapped toward him so fast that he should have in all account gotten a whiplash. The look he was giving him was kind really intense too. Intense with what, Nino did not know.

“DUDE! NO!” exclaimed an upset Kim, just getting up from crushing the smaller Max.

And here it was. The whole situation was due to the most recent Akuma attack, when their classmate Juleka, in a great moment of stress and sadness provoked by Chloe Bourgeois (again), became the villain Reflekta and then tried to turn everyone into her own twisted image. As a villain she was armed with the arguably dangerous but effective transformation magic beam that changed anyone that it hit into a carbon copy of herself.

It meant that all the polichinelle make-up, the hot pink cloths, the impossible but also pink hairdo, the dreaded platform heel and the body itself. Yes, anybody it touched became Reflekta or to be more precise had the body of Reflekta, a lanky teenage girl.

That included the boys too... to the horror of them all.

Most of those present at the college were transformed in the attack but fear not, Ladybug and Chat Noir saved the day and everyone was given back their rightful appearance. From the beginning to the end, the whole ordeal took around one hour at most.

A long. And dreadful. Hour.

“We all agreed that we’re never going to talk about it!” Pursued Kim, his initial shock mutating into anger.

“Oh, did we?” inquired Nino. “I am practically sure that nobody even said that,” responded Nino as he looked at the rest who did their best to not look at him. “In fact, I am asking why nobody talked about it yet.”

Kim, sputtering wasn’t able to give Nino a coherent answer, the beginning of a blush showing on his face. Nino did not press on but continued to sustain an interrogating look at the assembly. None dared meet his eyes. It was Ivan that broke the stalemate.

“Because, we don’t want to talk about it, ok? Could you just let go?” he said softly, his eyes fixed on his desk. One of his hands was in his hair holding a fist full of it. A stress sign for those who knew Ivan.

Nino was expecting that the others would try to deny everything or deflect the conversation altogether. He wasn’t going to ‘let’s go’ of the matter. He knew what the problem was and it just couldn’t go on anymore. “Why? What is different this time? Hum? When I got akumatised and tried to get rid of... of...” he stop, close his eyes and controlled his breathing for a few time to stop the shaking of his hand.

Nobody remembered the time they were possessed. They sometime got flash and bribes of memories and that was it. But even if you don’t remember it, what you did under the influence of the Akuma was still real so... To learn of what you did or tried to do while transformed was... horrible. If the Bubbler hadn’t been stopped, all the adults in Paris could have been dead by now. And like a lot of the other victims of Hawk Moth, the young teen had his own trauma to deal with. He couldn’t even look at bubbles anymore and he threw away his bubble wand. And he sometime suffered panic attack when he was in the presence of an adult.

For a while he tried to deal with it alone but his best bro Adrien managed to convince him to seek professional help. But what really made him able to go through his days, one at a time, was the support he got from his classmate.

After calming himself he continued: “Every time someone in the class, heck, in the school gets akumatised, we all show support each other. I know that sometime we get caught in the crossfire and some weird stuff happen but... we always forgive because we know what it’s like. Hawk Moth... Hawk Moth really has it for this class you know? But do we let get to us! No! Because we stick together and pull through.”

Nino was getting a bit passionate at the end and being the laid back person he was, since it was out of character for him, the other got pulled in a little and nodded in agreement.

But he soon changed his tune: “Then why are you all avoiding Juleka?” he accused, getting a flinch from the other. He let the question hang in the air a little before continuing. “Look, you guys were fine with the photos right after but for the rest of the week, you have been less than lukewarm toward her. Not cool dudes. Some of us have known her for year.”

“And that’s part of the problem” mumbled Nathaniel.

Another heavy silence followed but Nino had said his piece and now was still looking at the guys like a parent waiting for his children to confess who stole the cookie jar.

“A BIG part of the problem” confirmed Ivan.

“It just... really embarrassing” Max finally saying something.

Adrien said noting but he looked like he was willing to talk.

Nino did a mental fist pump as he was finally getting through them. He just needed to get the conversation rolling. “Look, guys, if we talk about it, I am sure that we can...” he tried to say before he was cut off by Kim.

“You didn’t even get transformed! So how can you know, huh?!” woops, looked like there was still one on the defensive. And yes, by some strange turn of event, Nino was the only boy in the class that wasn’t hit by Reflekta that day. He did not experience what the other has gotten through, but that placed him in the unique position to play the devil advocate. He had a good idea what was bothering the others, after all... He was a boy too.

Nino scratched his chin for show, looking coy as he responded to Kim: “No I wasn’t but it really affecting Juleka and you guys need to stop PUSSYfooting around.”

THAT earned him a collective wince from the rest of the group like they got stabbed. That made him smile like a shark smelling the blood in the water. ‘Got ya.’

“Don’t use that word.” Kim groaned. Nino did not stop there however, “What got your PANTY in a twist Kim? You guy should get it off your CHEST and stop acting like a bunch of wet KITTY.”

“Aarg.”

Oh the look on their faces. It was almost too cruel. But it wasn’t soooo much fun to see them squirm. “Don’t worry dudes, I’ll put my hand atop my BREAST and swear to never…”

“STOP! STOP! OK! We will talk! Just stop!” Kim face was as red as his shirt and was impossible to tell where Nathaniel hair began or his face ended. All the other were sporting various degree of terminal embarrassment.

Adrien, oh so innocent and pure Adrien, looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him, put a hand on his friend shoulder and told him, “Nino, that was terrible. Leave the puns to the professional.” Earning him quite the roll of the eyes, but Adrien joke had the effect to ease the atmosphere a little.

Adrien continued before and awkward silence took place again. “So... *cough* How do you suggest we... well... do this?”

‘Good job bro!’ Nino was going to treat his model friend to ice cream later for sure. Taking the opportunity, Nino followed with it.

“How about we begin with the small stuff? Ok, I’ll go first... Was it only me or am I the only one that would have never in a million years though that Juleka akumatised form would be so... pink?”

A good and safe subject to begin with. It was common a game now to imagine what someone would look like akumatised. It earned him a variety of responses: “Oh I know, right!?”, “I would have bet that she would be a vampire or something”, “What was Hawk Moth thinking? My eyes bleed just looking at it.”, “Urg...” “With all the clown design villains, there is 65% chance that Hawk Moth work or worked with a circus.”

Nino kept the boulder rolling, “And the hair! I saw someone hit their head on a wall and it did not even bend!”

“It was like wearing a helmet fused to your head.” Explained Ivan.

“And those shoes were a crime”, added Adrien. “It was impossible to walk in it! I almost broke my ankle twice!” This was true, especially if you tried to fight a super villain in them but the other could not get to know about that. At least that peculiar Akuna attack left him with a good alibi for his absence. It was impossible to tell who was who in the crowd of transformed people.

“The make up was so stiff”, took on Nathaniel. “I mean, yuck, it was like having plaster glued to your face.”

“That wasn’t make-up”, denied Adrien. “I wear make-up for the photos shoot and make-up don’t feel like that at all.”

“I can’t believe I got stuck in a dress”, groaned Kim. “Alix keep teasing me about it! She was wearing one too!” Well, Alix was teasing all the boy about that one...

“The thong was really riding up!” Exclaimed Max.

The conversation could not have died any faster than with a shotgun blast in its head. Oooooh boy, if he didn’t save it, he would not get another chance like today any sooner, if ever. He needed to say something, but sadly Nino felt absolutely out of his dept here! He was a DJ, not a psychologist and …!!! You could practically see the light bulb appear above his head. He just had to take examples on his own therapist. Quick, what would Doc Maillou say?

“Err, that interesting… Wait! NO! I meant, that progress here, could you elaborate arrgh, no what I meant to say… I…” Nino hid his face behind his hands. That guy made it look so easy and would personally apologise to him next session. Ok forget the psy-talk. He needed to relate with them.

“What I meant was… How was it? Being a girl I meant?” No one dared meet the eyes of the other again. Oh well, time to throw someone under the bus. It was going to cost him so major Bro points… “Adrien, let’s begin with you. And please be honest.”

Adrien shot a look of utter betrayal at his NOT best friend right now. And for a moment Nino thought he wasn’t going to do it but Adrien gave up the deer in the headlight look for a more resigned one. He knew he could count on him, because if Adrien could help someone he would do it even at his own detriment. The guy was like a frigging paladin.

“It was… strange and weird at first. I wasn’t at the right height and I kind of felt light and the weight was distributed all wrong. But after a while, I mean, after the first shock… I don’t know, I felt like it was normal. I mean, it must be because of the magic but it was like I had this body all my life. Was it like that for you g… Nath?” Adrien took a page from Nino book and threw the hot potato to someone else.

And everyone attention shifted to the redhead. “I, err, yes? Maybe? I don’t know… I guess… I wasn’t really preoccupied by that. And you Ivan!?” This was quickly turning to a game of Pass the Unpinned Grenade.

“Me? Euh… Mostly like that. I was just mostly scared I was going to pass the rest of my life as a girl you know? Didn’t really think about anything else. I mean it don’t bother me now, but I was pretty worried then. And well... there is one thing… You guy remarked how the girls in the schools all have that smirk on their face when they look at you? Like they all know some joke we don’t? I swear it worse with Mylène.”

“Oh, I know exactly what you mean”, replied Max. “From my survey, the entire population of the boys who were changed are now experiencing an increase of giggling by group of girl in their proximity by 44%.” That earned a manly sympathising groan from the group. It was already impossible to know what girls thought of them in normal circumstances and now it was like they were all onboard the same joke they were not privy to.

Adrien thought about how his Lady kept making jabs at his look. He took it with good humour then and he didn’t see why they couldn’t laugh about it now. “I think Miss Bustier is doing it too… Ha. Hehehe *snikers*. Its pretty funny now that I think about it. I mean it so ridiculous.” His laugh was infectious and soon they were all chuckling at the absurdity of the situation. All but Kim who looked dejected.

His neighbour Max did not see that and motivated by the success his last statistic brought he brought another one to the front: “And over 80% of those cupped a feel! Ha!” Light Atmosphere and Pleasant Conversation; please meet my old friend the Grim Reaper…

‘GOD-DAMN IT MAX!’ Nino screamed in his head. Max was awkward with other peoples most of the time and for him, social interaction was like passing through a mine field on a pogo stick.

But… Nino was curious too. He may have a girlfriend now but they weren’t at that point in their relationship and he respected Alya too much to try anything but… he was curious too!

“So guys… did you?” He tried to ask as inconspicuously as possible.

Smooth, Nino. Real smooth. It HAD been almost an hour. Enough time for the initial shock to pass and to let the mind wanders on other things. If you go by the amount of blushing and deny they simply RADIATED… ‘They totally did.’ though Nino with a hint of jealousy.

Especially Kim, who on top of that, now looked angry again. “I did not!” he exclaimed, his lie as believable as Hawk Moth suddenly declaring he was sorry and wouldn’t do it again. Realising that his outburst did the opposite of what he was aiming for, he tried to deflect the conversation again. “I saw Nathaniel going to the bathroom. He totally checked!”

This left Nathaniel a sputtering mess and was looking more and more like a tomato by the seconds since he was blushing so furiously. “N..n..n..n.. No. I did not. I… How would you know?! We all looked the same! It could have been someone else!” But the strange and intrigued collective look the group gave him made him buckle under pressure. “Ok, it was me, but I didn’t do it for that! It was the mid-morning break; I was already going to the bathroom! The attack happened but that did not stop me from needing to go? What was I suppose to do? Huh?!”

The Awkward Silence was back and was really considering bringing a tent and camp right here in the classroom to save time on the trips.

Nino knew this was coming when he instigated this talk. So he pointedly ignored Nathaniel bathroom nightmarish dilemma and focused on the important point: “You guy, totally did”, he accused. “Is that why you won’t talk to Juleka? You guy are ashamed of what you did?” The following silence said more than any conversation.

It was Nathaniel, who was still reeled up by Kim accusation, who provided the answer this time: “And what do you want us to say? ‘Oh, Hi Jule my old friend! How are you? Guess what? I now know how your lady bits are likes and I absolutely don’t feel awkward to speak to you about that subject! Oh and by the way, would you like to model nude for me because I JUST CAN’T get it out of my head and I am its giving me an art block.’ Yeah, can just imagine how that would go!”

All the other had their eyebrows up to their hair at Nathaniel outburst. “Ummm, you want Juleka to pose nude for you?” Adrien asked, half astonishment, half mirth in his voices. Soon the other had a smirk on their face too.

Nathaniel who’s brain FINALY catches up to his mouth checked the disaster and in a bout of lateral thinking, decided to abandon ship. The spectacular blush was unlike any of the previous ones and he was sure he spontaneously combusted, which explain why he rolled into a ball behind his desk screaming in his knee. Where was Hawk Moth when you need him?

Now they were openly laughing at the situation. God they were being ridiculous. The situation WAS ridiculous but damn it was messing their lives up. Nino let Nathaniel walk it off and decided to concentrate on the biggest source of the problem.

“Well you guys should stop thinking with the ‘dick you didn’t had’ and look pass it. Because if you think it’s giving you problems, imagine how much more mortifying it is for Juleka. And at least you guy feel bad about it, what about those who won’t be giving Juleka that respect? Are we going to let that slip and let them insult our classmate because we have regret or are we going to man up and do what right and stand by her?”

The other looked up and Nino knew he had them. A chorus of determined acknowledgment was his answer and he knew his classmate where going to stop making asses of themselves and maybe they would be able to move on with their lives.

Or at least, that was what almost happened. There was still one who didn’t seem to be on board. ‘It’s time to pop that bubbl… ARRG.’

“Don’t you agree, Kim?”

“Yeah yeah...” Kim refused to meet the looks of the other and looked... very sad and regretful.

“Why you are so defensive?”

“I am not.” Now he was pouting.

“It’s clear that there is something bothering you about this, but Kim, this is the place to talk about this. Tell us what wrong, we’re your friend and Juleka need our support.”

“...”

Nino looked around for some support, since he didn’t think he should be putting too much pressure either.

Ivan joined Nino. “You know you can tell us anything right? We won’t laugh at you we promise. Look: Hey Nath, sorry to have laughed, we cool?” To which the artist did not move from his ball of shame, but moaned some kind of acknowledgment.

Max gave Kim an encouraging look but it was Adrien that was the deciding factor. He was looking at Kim with pondering eyes, like he could see through the guarded posture. So he advanced a theory: “Its bothering you because you liked it didn’t you? Or at least you found it interesting.”

Mouth hanging off its hinges, his face became ashen white and if Kim eyes could have opened any wider they would have fallen off. He was looking at Adrien like a bunny stuck in the middle of the highway looked at the incoming traffic. The horror stricken boy let out a “How?” in a strangled gasp.

A look of realisation dawned onto the rest of the assembly. And Adrien felt compelled to answer: “Because, I felt it too. Well, a little.” The other gave the same look at Adrien too. That looked like a big can of worm just got opened up. It took balls to admit that and Nino wasn’t sure were THAT fall into the bro-code. He would have to figure it out later because Adrien confession did the trick, Kim deflated like a balloon.

“Is that it? You feel embarrassed because you liked it?” asked Nino.

“Yes, no, it’s... It’s not just that. I... can I trust you guys? I not really comfortable to admit some things... yet... but if you promise to not talk about it...”

All of them swore on their honours that they would never talk to a soul about what they were about to ear.

Kim looked out the windows to gather his thoughts. “After St-Valentine day and I got rejected by Chloe I was really depressed for a while and some others thing happened too. They made me question...” he paused but not for effects. The big and braggart Kim looked scarred. He took on last breath and expulsed what he had on his chest “I thought I was gay.”

Mister Awkward Silence had built a house by now. He has married Miss Drop A. Bomb and had three children, the twins Astonishment and Disbelief with the little Flabbergasted soon afterward.

And before they could say anything Kim continued: “And what happened with the Akuma helped determine some others things too. A lot of things. It pretty much confirmed that I am Bi.”

“I...” Nino wasn’t sure how to respond to that and was caught completely flatfooted.

Adrien to the rescue: “Wow Kim, that must have taken a lot of courage to admit. But did you think we wouldn’t accept you and that why you didn’t want to talk about it?” That guy was a Saint and Nino had never been so proud of his friend right now. All the other gave Kim their encouragement and acceptance. God Nino loved his class.

For Kim, it was like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulder. “No. Maybe. I don’t know. But thank guys; I was able to say it because it’s you. I am not ready to... come out yet, you understand?” Again, everybody promised to not tell anyone. But even thought that secret was now in the open between them, Kim still had a look of guilt hanging around him.

Nino had to ask: “But Kim, I get that you must have mixed feeling about the whole thing but why can’t you approach Juleka. Do you blame her for this?”

“What?! No!”

“Then is it because you think she wouldn’t approve? I don’t think she suspects something and I can’t believe she wouldn’t be behind you a 100% about this.”

Kim elbow rested on his desk and his face in the palm of his hands. “*groan* That’s not it.”

“Then what?”

“It’s how I figured it all out!”

“How you figure... What? Come again?”

“Look, I wasn’t... I freaked out a when it happened but then I realised it could be an opportunity so I...” he moved his arm about like he cloud send signal rather than words. Not working, he resumed talking: “Maybe I was actually going crazy because I *ark* I... I’ve gone to find that final year guy I found cute and managed to convince him that I was... but then... We did... stuff. God I wasn’t thinking straight.” He said, not making much sense, trying to convince someone, probably himself.

“Of course you did not think straight, you did say you were Bi.” Max tried to joke.

And Max strike again, third time the charm, batter out. Nino was having a little mental break down ‘MAAAAXXXX!’ The others physically flinched at his bad joke. At least Max had the decency to look uncomfortable under the glares. “Too soon?”

The gang looked... The gang looked... it was like a train wreck, you want to look away but you just can’t stop looking.

“Stuff?” Nathaniel asked for clarification with a really small voice, not sure he wanted too. “What do you mean by “Stuff”?”

“I mean ‘stuff’...” Kim looked ready to die of embarrassment.

Adrien was kind of fascinated: “Stuff or ‘the’ STUFF stuff?”

Kim: “Well not the STUFF STUFF, but more like ‘stuff’ stuff.”

Ivan full of morbid curiosity: “Err, good or bad stuff? You’re not clear.”

Kim: “It wasn’t good or bad, it was just... Stuff! Come on guys, can we drop it?”

Nino: ”But it’s the kind of stuff you can feel guilty using Juleka body to do?”

Kim wanted to cry :”...Yes.” Insight 20/20 and all that.

Nino was massaging his temple “We can’t be thinking about... ‘stuff’! We need to.... to...”

Nathaniel full of sarcasm: “No, we need to ask ‘Who’, ‘Where do we hide the body’ and...”

Juleka: “Was he any good?"

Nathaniel :”and ‘Was he any g...”

Adrien: “...”

Nino: “...”

Ivan: “...”

Max: “...”

Kim: “...”

All together: “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” They all jumped from their seat and away from their classmate who seemingly appeared from thin air. That was heart attack... stuff.

“Ju-Ju-Ju-Ju-Juleka!” said Nino with difficulties.

“Yes that is my name.” Said the much talked about girl, in an even tone. She looked almost bored and was still in her gym cloth.

“Why, why are you here and sin-since when did you come back?”, asked Nino a ‘little’ panicked.

“I wasn’t feeling too well and the professor let me take a break. I forgot my bottle of Tylenol inside my bag. And since when I was listening through the door? I think it was around... “how was it being a girl?” I guess.”

“Arrgh!” Not sure who let out that croak.

They did a good very good imitation of stone statue and Mylène’s father, a professional mime, would have commended their ability to stay perfectly still. Kim was going to faint at any moment.

“Guys... thank you.”

“Wuh?”

“I know you did not have it easy since I got Akumatised. And you gave me space so it was nice and you did not want to hurt my feeling. But I am just glad that you forgave me and that I have good friend that care about me.” She said with sincerity. Which was surprising since it was one of the rare times they ever heard her say more than one or two word at the same time.

“I also forgive you... for being curious.” She said that one looking at unspecific point over their shoulder. Far far away over their shoulder. “If the situation was inversed, I guess I would have done like you, so I can’t really blame any of you since I was the one who put you guys in this position.”

She moved to her own desk to rummage through her bag.

“And Kim,” white as a sheet “you can come to talk to me anytime you know that.” Small frantic nods form him. “And your secret is safe with me too. I won’t tell anyone. But I would like to have a conversation about some STUFF too. Soon if you don’t mind.” Kim let out a strangled whimper.

“And Nino. Thank you for having my back, we don’t talk much.” Like at all. “But you really are a true friend.”

She began to move back toward the door but stopped by Nathaniel.

“And Nathaniel...”

“Yes?” he looked like a cute and small frighten rodent so Juleka lowered herself to his level, cupped his ear with her hand and whispered something to him. His eyes became distant and glassy and he emitted a small “*Meep!*” when she was done, a mischievous smile in her eye not hidden by her bangs and on the corner of her normally stoic lips.

“Later guys.” she said as she closed the door behind her.

Awkward Silence now had a neighbour: Ominous Suspense.

“We are sooooo doomed.” Claimed Nino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juleka made a bee line toward the toilets, made sure nobody was there, locked herself in a stall, covered her mouth with her hand, closed her eyes and finally let go on the iron grip she had on her mind and to let herself freak out like she deserved.

“*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*!”

Drumming her feet on the ground rapidly. The blush on her face was so hard that it actually hurt.

That class has way too much drama.

The END

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note:
> 
> I am a Ranma½ trash that got his mind forever warped by it. Since I saw that episode I wondered why I never found a story talking about this topic (correct me if there is) so I decided to make one. It was supposed to be light and funny but some heavy stuff I generally don’t do, inserted themselves without me realising. I decided to let the stuff there and run with it.
> 
> I am also not too good with scene that have conversation involving more than two characters so my main concern is that I hope the conversation is somewhat comprehensible.
> 
> It’s my first story ever in this fandom and I hope I didn’t made the characters too OOC.
> 
> Tell me what you tough of it!
> 
> Bookeater.


End file.
